pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Sun and Moon Walkthrough/Part 6
Verdant Cavern Featuring steep slopes and narrow ledges, this natural cavern is an ideal site for Ilima's trial. Wild Pokémon live here, but they steer clear of trainers until the trial conditions have been met. Ilima's Trial At last, the time has come for your first trial! Each captain's trial is a unique experience, but they all have one thing in common: if you give up halfway through, you'll have to start all over from scratch on your next attempt. Therefore, it's vital that you fully prepare yourself before entering any trial site. The other thing that all trials have in common is that you cannot catch any wild Pokémon in a trial site until you have cleared the trial. Ilima's trial involves several Pokémon battles, so make sure you have the right team ( s are best here) and plenty of healing items. After following Ilima into the cavern, he'll tell you all about the challenges that await you in this trial. Ilima also mentions that, although wild Pokémon live in Verdant Cavern, you can't catch any of them until you passed his trial. Your first objective is to defeat three Pokémon that hide in their dens inside the cavern. The three Pokémon you'll encounter are two and a /two and an . There are more than three dens in the cavern, so you've got to check them all. Simply approach a den and press A to peek inside—but make sure you're ready for battle! Sun= |-| Moon= Just past the first small den, after the first / to the lower right is a . Straight up from that is the second den and the second battle with / . Only this time it will attack you in a dust cloud. , a strong move, can be found on the cave's west side. To reach it, scale the first slope and then run down the ledges in the foreground. Use the TM afterward to teach your Pokémon the move. The last trial Pokémon is holed up in a den on a ledge. To reach it, go to the east and press A to crawl through a small tunnel. You'll find a on the other side, along with the den that you were looking for—but there's no Pokémon inside. Instead a dust cloud appears near a different den—the Pokémon has given you the slip! Track the pesky Pokémon around the cave, searching every den that it moves to. Near the entrance to the Totem's Den, the Trial Guide won't let you through yet, but nearby him and southwest a bit is an . Right by that is the second tunnel that has nothing in it. As you chase the Pokémon around the cave, you suddenly bump into those Team Skull numbskulls again. They are set on spoiling your trial—and you have to defeat one of them in battle to make them back off! |} Having suffered another defeat, the two Team Skull goons switch tactics and decide to hunt down the last Pokémon before you can reach it. They take up at positions near two of the dens, conveniently blocking them off for you. Now you can corner the skittish Pokémon in it's den! Just crawl through the small east tunnel again to reach it. Heal your party before peering into the den to begin the battle. Sun= |-| Moon= With the three Pokémon defeated, you'll be able to venture deeper into the cavern. Speak to the Trial Guide near the back, and he'll let you into the cave's deepest reaches, where a glittering Z-Crystal rests atop a pedestal. Prepare your Pokémon before reaching the Z-Crystal, for a mighty Totem Pokémon suddenly attacks! This is the true trial of Verdant Cavern. Defeat the Totem Pokémon, and the Z-Crystal will be yours! Sun= |-| Moon= It's time for your first battle against a Totem Pokémon! These powerful Pokémon different from regular wild Pokémon in several ways. First, they are surrounded by a special aura that helps boost one of their stats—for / , this aura raises its stat significantly, making it tough to damage with moves. moves, or moves of a super-effective type (like moves), are therefore your best bet in this battle. Another trick Totem Pokémon have up their sleeves is the ability to summon allies to help them. Gumshoos will call for Yungoos, while Alolan Raticate will call in Alolan Rattata. These allies will work with the Totem Pokémon to pummel your party and divert your attacks. Do your best to defeat the Totem Pokémon quickly, or you risk being overwhelmed by their seemingly endless supply of allies! Great work! You've passed Ilima's trial, and the dashing captain appears to congratulate you and instructs you to take the Z-Crystal from the pedestal, which turns out to be . Ilima also hands you ten s to help you catch even more Pokémon around Alola, and he heals your Pokémon. Your trial's over, so make your way back outside to , collecting any items that you may have missed in the cave before. Just be ready to battle at any moment. Now that you defeated the Totem Pokémon, the wild Pokémon will no longer be cowering in fear of it. And since you have cleared Ilima's trial, you're free to catch wild Pokémon here in Verdant Cavern. As you exit Verdant Cavern, Ilima explains the importance of captains' barricades: special checkpoints that prevent trial-goers from venturing too far out of their depth. Now that you've completed Ilima's trial and obtained the , The nearby barricade opens, letting you progress into . Professor Kukui catches up to you as well and explains how to use Z-Powers. After his demonstration, Kukui recalls that he lost track of Lillie somewhere along . You'd better hurry up north and help the professor find her, but feel free to rest at 's Pokémon Center first. Category:Pokémon Sun and Moon Category:Walkthrough